Petite fleure
by NekoNoYume
Summary: Tentative de créer une fiction avec une Akito, et non pas un. Ca ne plaira sûrement pas a certains, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Allergiques aux SPOILERS passer votre chemin, allergiques au romantismegnagnantisme aussi, ceux qui chercher du yaoi aussi
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur**: _NekoNoYume_, 16 ans, fille

**Disclaimer**: les Soma, les lieux fictifs et la trame de l'histoire ne sont nullement a moi. Ils appartiennent entièrement à _Natsuki Takaya_ et à ses éditeurs, _Delcourt-Hakusenka_. Yamato est à moi, même si grandement inspiré pour les traits du visage de Sakuya Kira, personnage _d'Angel Sanctuary_ de _Kaori Yuki_ (mais ce n'est pas Sakuya… Il me fallait bien une base physique).

**Note**: Je ne garantis pas de terminer cette fic, même si je l'espère franchement. Ce sera en fonction de moi-même et non pas de sa popularité donc bon… Aussi je ne mets jamais de titres aux chapitres, premièrement parce que je n'en trouve jamais, et deuxièmement parce que ça ne sert pas a grand chose… Je n'utiliserai que les suffixes de japonais, car ils sont bien pratiques pour montrer l'évolution des rapports entre deux personnes, et ça m'évite de faire des notes pour expliquer chaque fois les expressions. Pour Akito et Ritsu, je risque de passer du il au elle sans m'en rendre compte, en fonction du point de vue duquel je les vois. En espérant que ça ne vous déstabilisera pas… Donc précision Akito est une et Ritsu est un… mais extérieurement paraissent le contraire. Vous suivez pas ? C'est pas grave.

**Remerciement **: a ma bêta-testeuse ! Alias Nina… Alias plein de surnoms a la con (rondoudou d'amour, ninagara, pucinette, et j'en passe…)

**Prologue**

Akito était assise sur le plancher de la terrasse de son pavillon. Pour ne rien changer l'ambiance était écrasante, mais a force d'y vivre elle ne le ressentais même plus. Elle qui ne quittait plus jamais cette prison dorée qu'était le manoir…

Le matin même, en se levant, il lui avait semblé que sa gorge lui brûlait. A moins que ce ne soit qu'une impression ? A force d'être malade elle se demandait parfois si elle n'imaginait pas elle-même être malade… Ainsi Hatori venait, coupait l'espace de quelques minutes sa solitude… Il était froid Hatori… Mais obéissant, sage, gentil… Pas toujours attentif, surtout depuis que cette autre fille était là… Mais il répondait encore quand on l'appelait… D'ailleurs…

Akito se leva, remontant d'un geste machinal le kimono qui tombait doucement de son épaule, cachant éternellement sont corps sous une masse de tissu. Elle se préparait à demander a une domestique d'aller chercher Hatori. Et si Shigure était là… Non, elle ne supporterait pas de le voir. Pas aujourd'hui. Plus jamais même s'il le fallait… Lui qu'elle avait chassé du manoir revenait continuellement ! Tout autre maudit aurait pleinement profité de sa toute nouvelle liberté… Elle le détestait. Elle détestait ce chien qui autrefois lui avait tant promis, mais surtout tout détruit. Un flash back, une fleure de camélia, un sourire, une promesse…

D'un geste rageur elle donna un énorme coup de pied dans le matelas du futon, qui se releva avant de retomber avec un grand bruit sourd sur le cadre de bois. Le bruit alerta l'intendante du manoir, qui accourut auprès de son « maître ».

« Maître ? Tout va bien maître ? Dois-je appeler Hatori-san ? »

Akito lança un très mauvais regard a cette servante.

« Shigure se trouve-t-il ici ? Je ne veux pas le voir. »

Puis retrouvant un calme impassible, elle s'en retourna sur la terrasse.

« Va me chercher Hatori. Et si par hasard tu en viens a croiser le chien, tait-toi. S'il vient jusqu'à moi je t'en prendrai pour responsable et tu en subiras les conséquences. »

Elle lança un dernier regard a l'intendante par-dessus son épaule, alors que celle-ci disposait, droite comme un bambou. Un soupire… Puis un froncement de sourcil. Ne pas se laisser aller. Hatori allait sûrement arriver sous peu.

Il n'arriva finalement pas aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait espéré. Ce fut un regard plein de reproche dont elle lui fit grâce a son entrée.

« Tu as mis long. Trop long. Je sais que l'intendante n'est pas du genre a me faire patienter. »

« Je… »

« Tu aurais dû venir tout de suite. Ne te préoccupes-tu pas plus de moi ? Je pourrais mourir que tu ne sourcillerais même pas n'est-ce pas ? »

Ignorant les yeux d'océan lors d'un ouragan d'Akito, Hatori continua.

« …finissais d'examiner Yuki qui est passé me voir. »

Akito leva un sourcil. Yuki ? Au manoir ? Il voulait rire…

« Ne te fiche pas de moi Hatori. »

« C'est la pure vérité. Yuki voulait savoir s'il était apte a sortir pour une journée sportive. »

Puis, le médecin leva les yeux sur la jeune femme.

« Tu m'as fait venir ? »

« J'ai mal au cou. »

Akito leva ses yeux vers le ciel. Quelques nuages printaniers passèrent.

« Ce lycée n'est pas un lycée pour Yuki. Non vraiment. Pourquoi n'a-t-il donc pas pris celui que j'avais prévu pour lui ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Hatori ne répondit pas. S'approchant d'elle, il la fit s'asseoir. Elle le fit, tout en faisant remarquer que c'était seulement pour se faire examiner qu'elle tolérait qu'Hatori lui ordonne quelque chose. Ce dernier lui fit tirer la langue, examinant d'abord la gorge. Akito craint un instant qu'il n'y trouve rien. Dès lors Hatori la verrait de manière encore plus négative. Oui c'était voulut. Non… Oui… Elle ne voulait juste pas…

Elle vit Hatori se redresser et le regarda d'une manière neutre.

« C'est effectivement rougis. Tu dois avoir attrapé un coup de froid, peut-être un début de pharyngite… »

« Et tu n'as rien pour me soigner ? » Demanda rageusement Akito en se tournant vers l'extérieur.

Hatori soupira.

« Non rien sur moi. » avoua-t-il « La prochaine fois fais parvenir ton foyer douloureux par l'intendante… »

Akito regarda vaguement le ciel, profitant qu'Hatori ne pouvait voir son regard. Puis soudainement se retourna, ré-adoptant son air indifférent.

« Et bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller chercher ce qu'il te faut ! Et fait vite ! »

Une fois Hatori sortit de la chambre, la jeune femme soupira de soulagement et s'allongea sur le dos. Ses yeux traversant le plafond pour fixer le vide, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient. Un bruit a côté. Une porte qui claque. Elle sursauta, portant ses mains a son cœur. Constamment tenaillée par la peur…

_Va-t-il revenir ?_ Se demanda-t-elle inquiète, en regardant la porte coulissante.

**Chapitre I**

Le jeune home se gratta la nuque d'un air dubitatif.

_Si la D04 est à droite et la D02 à gauche… Et que la D03 n'est ni au milieu ni derrière… On est censé crier au secours ?_

Il soupira… Ca valait bien la peine de venir faire un an d'études a Kyoto si c'était déjà pour louper les premiers cours. Avançant en regardant fixement les numéros des classes un par un, il ne la vit par arriver. Elle non plus ne semblait pas regarder où elle allait. Le choc semblait inévitable, et il le fut.

Ce fut une farandole de livres et feuilles, tous à la jeune fille qui les tenait dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu veuillez mille fois m'excuser… Excusez-moi vraiment je suis tête en l'air je ne regardais pas ou j'allais ! » S'exclama-t-elle, une légère rougeur aux joues, le regard baissé, tentant maladroitement de rattraper ses feuilles volantes.

« Non ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui ne regardait pas où j'allais. Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle. »

Après s'être relevé, il lui tendit la main.

« Je m'appelle Yoshita Yamato. Je viens d'arriver de Kyoto, je suis en section littéraire et je cherchais la classe D03 … » Dit-il d'un air détaché.

La jeune fille contempla la main tendue, rougit de plus belle et y posa timidement la sienne. D'un geste il la releva, et il lui suffit d'un regard pour détailler la jeune fille. Cheveux longs, bruns tirants sur le roux, des yeux bruns et portant apparemment un yukata de fête…

« Oh je… oh excusez-moi ! » ajouta-t-elle en attrapant vite une feuille qui passait. « Enchantée de vous rencontrer ! Je suis moi aussi en section littéraire. Euh… Je suis Soma Ritsu. »

Elle détourna rapidement les yeux. Gênée ?

« Et bien Soma-san, auriez-vous la bonté de me mener jusqu'à la salle D03 ? »

« J'y vais moi aussi ! »

Ritsu releva la tête et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Sourire rendu de manière très discrète par son interlocuteur.

« J'ai eu moi aussi bien du mal a la trouver au départ, puisqu'elle est… » elle fit un demi tour précis « … au bout du couloir en face, qui a ce qu'on pourrait croire ne contient que des toilettes mais non ! Il contient aussi la tant cherchée classe D03 ! »

Yamato eut un petit rire.

« Ok, ok, ok. Allons-y nous sommes en retard. »

« Oui, mon dieu ! Yoshita-san ! Nous sommes terriblement en retard ! » Ajouta Ritsu en se plaquant une main sur la bouche.

« Je vous excuserai en disant que vous m'avez gentiment guidé alors que je m'étais perdu ! »

Et ni une ni deux, le jeune homme attrapa Ritsu par le poignet et le mena manu militari en classe.

_Sortie du cour…_

« Passionnant cette analyse de la symbolique de la grue… Non ? » Soupira Yamato en lançant son sac par-dessus son épaule.

« Moi, j'ai trouvé ça intéressant… » Répondit Ritsu en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « La… La connaissance de nos tradition est une chose culturelle importante et… »

Yamato lui posa une main sur le bras.

« Peut-être mais je l'ai déjà étudiée l'année passée a Tokyo. »

Le regard du jeune homme tétanisa littéralement Ritsu. Un regard profond, mousseux, a la fois amusé mais déterminé dans son mouvement de le faire taire. Il passa devant notre Soma.

« On se revoit demain Soma-san. Ma journée est terminée personnellement. »

« Moi aussi… Je… Où logez-vous Yoshita-san ? »

« Un appartement d'une petite pension à côté du jardin shinsen-en. »

« Oh, tu es près du Château de Nijô ! Il est splendide en toute saison paraît-il, mais tout particulièrement au printemps lors de… »

« … la floraison des cerisiers. Oui je sais je n'ai pas choisi l'endroit pour rien. Je les vois depuis les fenêtres de mon appartement. Et toi ? Où habites-tu ? »

« Oh, en dehors de la ville… Ma mère tient un modeste établissement de bain thermaux. »

Sourire de Yamato.

« Bon Soma-san, je vous laisse. J'ai du rattrapage à faire. A une prochaine peut-être. »

Et d'un signe de main il s'éloigna. Ritsu le regarda avec des grands yeux. C'était bien la première personne qui venait lui parler de manière franche depuis son entrée a la fac… C'était sûrement parce qu'il… ne savait pas… qu'il était… un garçon… A cette pensée il se mordit les doigts, manquant de refaire tomber l'un de ses livres au passage. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers l'horloge.

« YaaaTAAAAAA je suis terriblement en retard ! »

Il partit en courant vers la sortie. Ce n'était non pas une luxueuse voiture noire, comme on pourrait s'y attendre, qui vint le chercher, mais juste sa mère, sans véhicule.

« Tu as encore mis ton Yukata pour venir en cour… »

« Je… pardon mère… pardon… »

Un léger sourire de sa mère, pas rassurant pour autant.

« J'espère que tu as tellement honte que tu viendras habillé convenablement demain. »

Le reste du trajet se fit sans parole. Ritsu, le regard baissé, réfléchissait. S'il venait en pantalon demain, que dirait Yoshita-san ? Mais s'il gardait son yukata, alors sa mère se sentirait à nouveau très male a l'aise… Peut-être même serait-elle triste… Quand arrêterait-il d'être un problème ? Les autres Soma étaient-ils aussi ainsi, ou était-il vraiment le seul a être aussi étrange ?

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, la station thermale fut en vue. Silencieusement la mère et son fils entrèrent dans l'établissement vide de tout client.

_Au même moment, dans un autre coin de Kyoto…_

Son sac sur l'épaule, le jeune homme traversa la rue. Bien drôle de rencontre que celle qu'il avait faite aujourd'hui. Une jeune femme a l'air très traditionnel… A l'air rejetée aussi, personne n'était venu s'asseoir vers eux durant toute la matinée de cours. Il entra dans un bâtiment bétonné sur le rez-de-chaussée et boisé sur les deux autre étages, monta au deuxième, fit crisser la clef dans la serrure et rentra dans son appartement. Ce n'était pas l'ordre qui y régnait, il venait de déballer ses quelques affaires, mais l'on pouvait encore marcher. Se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil qui passait par là, il entendit des manifestations d'accueil bruyantes. Des miaulements précisément.

« Koshi… Encore faim ? Tu vas finir comme dirigeable dans l'armée nationale ! »

« Meow ! » Répondit le chat d'un miaulement rauque, avant de sauter gracieusement sur le genoux de son maître pour venir pétrir le tissu de son jean de ses pattes avant, en enclenchant le moteur.

« J'aime mieux ça… » Soupira le jeune homme en glissant sa main le long de la nuque du chat, lui gratouillant derrière les oreilles.

Ledit félin possédait un pelage tout noir aux reflets dorés, et des yeux ambrés, orangers. Attrapant la main de son maître pour la mordiller, rappelant qu'il avait faim, il se mit sur le dos, mimant le dépiautage d'un oiseau.

« Tss… Tu n'auras rien avant que j'ai fini de lire la biographie des auteurs que les autres ont déjà étudié précédemment. »

Stoppant son dépiautage et lançant un regard ambré plein de reproches, le chat descendit des genoux de son maître, attendit que ce dernier ne se lève et y remonta, s'y couchant confortablement et entreprenant de se nettoyer.

Quelques heures plus tard, le chat avait eu sa pitance et Yamato étudiait la biographie d'Akiyuki Nosaka, dont l'œuvre se résumait à un seul roman… Roman qu'il lui faudrait d'ailleurs lire. Un soupire… Il regarda distraitement l'heure qu'affichait son portable… et écarquilla les yeux ! A avoir bossé 5 biographies, il était passé 3h du matin… Hors les cours débutaient à 8h le lendemain, et il lui fallait se lever aux alentours des 7 heures pour attraper le bus. Résultat des courses, il alla se laisser tomber dans son lit, après avoir jeté de manière négligée sa chemise au travers de sa chambre.

Au même moment, à l'opposé de Kyoto, une jeune fille se réveillait en sursaut dans son lit. Trempée de sueur, haletante, elle regarda autour d'elle l'air déconcerté. Ce n'était que sa chambre, elle était entière… Elle passa sa mains dans ses cheveux d'ébène, en soupirant.

« Maudits soient-ils, encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà ! »

**Note de fin de chap.**  
C'est court j'avoue, mais c'est une mise en place et en situation… C'était nécessaire avant que je me lance dans mon brainstorming général des persos !


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur**: _NekoNoYume_, 16 ans, fille

**Disclaimer**: les Soma, les lieux fictifs et la trame de l'histoire ne sont nullement a moi. Ils appartiennent entièrement à _Natsuki Takaya_ et à ses éditeurs, _Delcourt-Hakusenka_. Yamato est à moi, même si grandement inspiré pour les traits du visage de Sakuya Kira, personnage _d'Angel Sanctuary_ de _Kaori Yuki_ (mais ce n'est pas Sakuya… Il me fallait bien une base physique).

**Note**

Je le répète plus clairement, ça n'a pas semblé clair la dernière fois. Ritsu est un garçon. Akito est une fille. Mais lorsque j'écris via le point de vue de Yamato, lui les vois comme une fille pour Ritsu et un homme pour Akito. Donc je les présenterai comme tel. Mais ça changera… sous peu… allez savoir quand ! Aussi pour Ritsu, j'atténue considérablement son caractère désolé, mais j'ai peur de partir dans du délire pas sérieux… Alors que j'ai besoin de Ritsu pour une fois moi ! Et je tiens a m'incliner à 180° pour avoir mis tant de temps mais… J'avais des envies de bâcler et je n'aime pas offrir des choses bâclées. Alors j'ai préféré attendre ! Et finalement cette fic ne sera pas très longue… Tout dépend de ma gnagnantitude.

**Remerciement **: a ma bêta-testeuse ! Alias Nina… Alias plein de surnoms a la con (rondoudou d'amour, ninagara, pucinette, et j'en passe…). Je t'aime !

**Chapitre II**

_Un mois plus tard_

Non, décidément, ces jours, Akito n'allait pas bien… Légèrement fiévreuse, elle passait le ¾ de ses nuits a délirer, ce qu'Hatori avait un mal fou a gérer. Peu à peu de légère marques violacées apparurent sous ses yeux, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir les autres des douze.

« Passerais-tu des nuits enflammées avec une quelconque innocente patiente ? » Demanda un jour Shiguré avec un sourire mesquin, regardant le médecin siroter son thé.

« Akito ne dort presque plus. » Répondit ce dernier, imperturbable.

Ce fut suffisant pour faire retrouver au chien son si inhabituel sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Cauchemars, délires, fièvre. J'hésite à la conduire aux sources thermales, je ne sais pas si voir notre chère gérante sera de tous repos pour lui. »

« Toi, grand médecin, tu peux bien imposer le silence réparateur qu'il faut à notre malade, non ? »

Soupire du médecin. Pas sûr… Il se doutait que Shiguré n'allait pas tarder à passer voir personnellement la chef du clan, et que par la même occasion en plus d'une nuit agitée cette dernière serait sur les nerfs.

« Tu me pardonneras, mais il me faut aller me reposer… »

« Prévoyant, Hatori ? » Demanda le chien avec un sourire.

Un dernier regard et le médecin s'en disparut. Effectivement, il songeait a sa visite prochaine à Akito. Maintenant ? Plus tard… Dans la soirée ! Satisfait de son choix, il quitta le logis d'Hatori, décidant de se balader dans les jardins en attendant l'heure fatidique.

_A l'Université_

Ritsu sortit angoissé de la salle de classe. Un travaille commun… Ils avaient pour mission de faire un travaille en commun… Mais avec qui ? Avec qui allait-il bien pouvoir aller ? Manquant de faire tomber ses cahiers, se tordant les doigts, il fit 180° sur lui-même pour scruter les visages qui sortaient autour de lui. Non, aucun ne semblait assez clément pour pouvoir le supporter plusieurs séances de travail. Soudain une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant définitivement perdre ses moyens et lâcher ses cahiers. Se retournant, agenouillé par terre, il aperçut l'expression sans aucune trace de moquerie de Yamato.

« Désolé, je t'ai fait peur. »

« Ah ! Non, non, ce n'est rien ! J'étais terriblement perdu dans mes pensées, pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir vu arriver ! Je songeais à … »

« … un partenaire pour le travail en équipe. Je sais je t'ai vu te tordre toujours plus douloureusement les doigts alors que ton regard parcourait la foule. Alors j'en ai déduit que tu ne trouvais personne a ton goût. » Léger sourire sur la dernière phrase.

Ritsu ne put s'empêcher de rougir discrètement, ramassant les cahiers, puis se redressant.

« Effectivement tu as vu juste Yoshita-san. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, parcourant la foule à son tour.

« Je t'avoue connaître bien peu de personne ici… Et je voulais te demander si tu serais contre le fait qu'on travail ensemble pour se projet. »

Il y eut cinq bonnes minutes de blanc, le temps que Ritsu analyse et réalise ce qu'il lui avait dit. Puis…

« Ah ! Non, mais, c'est avec grand plaisir, mais, tu sais ! Oh, je ne suis pas… non vraiment pas… très facile a vivre a long terme ! Je ne veux vraiment rien t'imposer ! Je… »

Eclat de rire de Yamato.

« Calme-toi, si je te le propose tu ne m'impose rien. »

Bruit de rouages qui tourne dans l'esprit de Ritsu. Ca grince.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais bien sûr. Tu viendrais chez moi la semaine prochaine et l'on inverserait la semaine d'après. En cinq ou six séances on devrait arriver au bout. »

Ritsu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Vous m'accordez bien trop… Je risque de vous décevoir. »

Yamato posa sa main sur sa tête et lui sourit.

« Comment décevoir quelqu'un qui n'attend rien de plus que ce qu'on donne ? »

« Même si la personne ne donne rien ? »

Il sembla réfléchir.

« Je n'en ai encore jamais rencontré. Je ne crois pas ça possible. »

Ritsu réfléchit aux personnes qu'il connaissait et ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Akito, son chef de clan.

« Moi j'en connais… »

« Tu me les présenteras. »

Blanc au niveau de Ritsu. Présenter Akito ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus.

« AAAH ! Je suis en retard ma mère va m'anéantir ! Je ne mérite même pas qu'elle vienne me chercher. »

« Je vais t'accompagner. »

Re blanc, pas bien long car Ritsu se fit traîner dehors. Sa mère, la voyant ainsi traînée, crut d'abord qu'elle se faisait virer. Mais le jeune homme lui sourit légèrement, et elle ne sut quoi dire.

« Soma-san je présume ? Ritsu-san m'a dit être en retard et je tenais a m'excuser car c'est moi qui l'ai retenue pour parler du travail en équipe que nous allons effectuer ensemble. »

Ni Ritsu, ni sa mère ne savaient quoi dire. Ritsu semblait trop préoccupée par le fait de porter à nouveau un yukata de type féminin, et la gérante des sources thermales trop choquée qu'une pareil jeune homme se comporte si familièrement avec son erreur de fille. Yamato les salua puis s'en alla prendre son bus. Ritsu resta silencieuse, et ce fut sa mère qui lui adressa la parole en premier.

« Alors… Tu as réussi à t'intégrer ? »

Il leva les yeux.

« Pardon ? »

« Ce jeune homme te considérait comme un camarade non ? Il t'appréciait ? »

« Je… crois… »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps un sourire rayonnant éclaira le visage de la quarantenaire.

« Oh ! mon fils… Je suis si fière de toi. »

Ritsu ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre… Mais sourit à son tour, timidement. Pour la première fois, tous deux rentrèrent dans un climat calme, presque heureux.

_Au manoir Soma_

Shiguré tapa doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Akito. Ce fut l'intendante qui vint lui ouvrir.

« Le maître est souffrant. »

« Je veux le voir. Il m'a appelé. »

Elle le toisa d'un regard soupçonneux, mais finit par le laisser entrer, ce qu'il fit avec un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

« Akito… ? »

Un mouvement brusque de couverture se fit entendre. Avançant, il put voir la jeune femme, qui semblait s'être brusquement levée, habillée de simples bandages et d'un pantalon.

« QUE FAIS-TU ICI ? » demanda-t-elle en criant.

« Calme-toi, je suis juste passé voir comment tu allais. »

Les yeux écarquillés d'Akito reprirent une dimension normale, alors qu'elle semblait se calmer. Elle s'assit dans son lit. Shiguré vint à elle et l'enveloppa dans la couverture.

« Tu vas attraper froid si tu ne te couvres pas. »

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Elle s'était vivement déplacée, le fixant avec répugnance.

« Allons… Tu me considères comme un ennemi. Pourtant, ne suis-je pas le seul à te l'avoir promis ? »

Oui, ce soir là Shiguré avait décidé de faire craquer Akito, espérant enfin pouvoir l'obtenir telle qu'elle était en vrai.

« Tu ne m'as rien promis ! Tu aurais pu ne rien me dire que ton comportement n'en aurait pas été différent ! Tu es comme les autres ! Tu me fuis, tu me hais ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… »

« TU DOIS M'AIMER ! »

Elle l'avait attrapé par les épaules, une lueur folle dans les yeux.

« Mais je t'aime, Akito. Et tu le sais, non ? Ne te suis-je point le plus loyal ? »

« Aucun de vous ne l'est… Je le sais… Je le vois ! Je ne suis pas idiote ! »

Vivement il attrapa alors son visage comme pour l'embrasser.

« NON ! »

D'un geste brusque, elle envoya le chien contre le mur et sauta hors du lit.

« SORS ! SORS ! »

Shiguré se releva et avança vers elle.

« NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! JE NE SUIS PAS… NON ! »

Kureno entra alors, alerté par les cris. Akito se jeta sur lui, se serrant contre lui, enlaçant sa taille de ses bras.

« Protège-moi, protège-moi, il est fou ! »

Hatori arriva ensuite, attrapant Shiguré avant qu'il ne s'avance à nouveau, suivit par l'intendante qui les pria de sortir, tous. Akito lui hurla de sortir, ainsi qu'à Kureno. Une fois tous sortis elle éclata en sanglots, étouffant tout bruit dans son matelas.

« Shiguré… On peut savoir ce que tu lui as fait. »

« Je pensais que ça marcherait… »

« Akito est instable naturellement et imprévisible, et plus encore quand elle ne dort pas, et tu oses faire des hypothèses ? Elle aurait pu te tuer si personne n'était venu. »

Shiguré était particulièrement sombre. Rien ne marchait comme il l'aurait voulu. Et il haïssait Kureno d'exister. Hatori le sortit de ses rêveries.

« Je vais conduire Akito aux sources pour une semaine. L'éloigner d'ici. Elle a besoin de repos. »

« Tiens, je croyais que notre ami Ritsu et sa mère ne seraient pas de la meilleure compagnie. »

« Ils le sont déjà plus que toi. »

Le dragon sortit. Shiguré ne dit mot, se leva à son tour et rentra sombrement chez lui.

Pendant une semaine, Ritsu allait chez Yamato tous les soirs pour travailler. Le jeune homme était toujours distant et froid, sans être inatteignable. La mère de Ritsu avait proposé qu'il reste dormir aux sources la semaine d'après, ce qu'il avait accepté avec plaisir.

Ainsi vint le lundi soir ou Yamato entra pour la première fois dans les sources en remerciant encore la mère de Ritsu. Ce dernier lui montra sa chambre et lui dit qu'en attendant de manger il pouvait aller aux sources. Puis il retourna auprès de sa mère.

« Ce garçon est charmant. »

« Oui très sympathique… J'aime sa manière de voir les choses. »

« Ritsu-kun, veux-tu bien arrêter ! On croirait une jeune fille amoureuse ! »

« Pardonnez-moi mère. Au fait, nous avons des clients ? J'ai vu des manteaux dans l'entrée. »

« Kureno-san et Akito-sama sont ici. »

Ritsu s'arrêta net.

« Tu veux dire dans les sources à cet instant ? »

« Depuis ce matin et pour la semaine à venir. »

Il pâlit, ne sachant que dire.

_Yamato… Tu vas peut-être rencontrer Akito-sama…_ Pensa-t-il.

Yamato prit une serviette et se dirigea vers le bassin réservé aux hommes. Se déshabillant dans la pièce le précédant, puis enroulant la serviette autour de sa taille, il entra. Aussitôt ses narines furent prises par la vapeur ambiante et sa vision se brouilla, puis peu à peu il distingua les choses autour de lui. Des rochers, un sol de pierre, quelques bambous, un Ginkgo, et au centre le bassin, là où il y avait le plus de vapeur. Il s'avança et distingua une silhouette dans l'eau.

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

La silhouette sursauta et se mut, semblant se tourner vers lui. Yamato s'avança vers l'inconnu.

Ritsu avançait dans les couloirs, cherchant Yamato ou l'un de ses cousins. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, il entra en collision avec quelqu'un.

« Oh ! pardonnez-moi ! Je… »

« De calme Ritsu, ce n'est que moi. »

Kureno se releva en s'époussetant, puis aida le singe à se relever.

« Ah ! Kureno-san. Ma mère m'a dit que vous étiez là avec Akito-sama. »

« Appelle-moi simplement Kureno, comme nous le faisons tous entre membre du cercle des 13… » Fit remarquer l'ex-maudit avec mélancolie.

« Pardon Kureno. Où est Akito-sama au fait ? »

« Aux bains. Il se délasse. Nous sommes venus ici parce qu'il était en mauvaise santé. »

Ritsu mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

« Kami-sama… »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Un ami à moi est venu aussi, afin que nous travaillons. Et je lui ai permis, sans savoir que vous étiez là, d'aller se délasser dans les sources. »

Le silence de Kureno fut éloquent. Puis il murmura :

« Akito n'a jamais accepté personne avec lui aux sources… Personne… »

Yamato, en s'avançant, distingua des cheveux noirs, puis un regard foncé.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La forme sembla s'enfoncer plus profond dans le bassin.

« Va-t-en, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me laisse seul ! » Lança-t-elle.

**Note de fin de chap**

Voilà donc encore une fois c'est pas très long mais bon ça avance quand même un peu… Encore désolée pour le retard, surtout pour Djehra et Trinity1412, que je remercie d'ailleurs pour leur reviews et sans qui je n'aurais probablement plus pensé à cette fic lol.


End file.
